vikingmudfandomcom-20200216-history
VikingMUD Wiki
Welcome to the unofficial VikingMUD Wiki, the comprehensible VikingMUD reference written and maintained by the players. Browse Categories:'' * Areas * Commands * Game Features * Game Mechanics * Glossary * Guilds * Help Files * Magic Items * Monsters * Newbie * Social Commands * System * Unique Items * Wizard Help __TOC__ 'Getting started! Are you new to VikingMUD? Or MUDs in general? Or just browsing around for secrets and informaion? Well, we got you covered! Check out the Table of Content above to find what you're searching for more effectively. Alternatively you can just start searching if you already know what you're looking for. '''Newbie 101 Are you a complete stranger to the wonderful world of MUDs? Don't worry, in the Newbie 101 you'll be getting all the information you need to get you started (and addicted)! 'What is a MUD?' MUDs are to Video Games what Books are to Movies; You won't get all the neat special effects and virtual input, but the level of detail and the possibility of exploring VAST realms more than makes up for that. Expanding the MUD is also much easier than say expanding a MMORPG, as it takes as little as one person to develop a new Area. No fees, no massive software is needed, you just enter the Realm and start playing. Hooked yet? To get down to the gritty details about what a MUD really is, I suggest you take a look at the Wikipedia Entry. 'Where to begin' Well, first of all you should visit our website, where you will get information about how to log on to the game. You should also take a look at VikingMUDs rules. If you're a complete stranger to MUDs in general, a good place to start learning the game would be the Newbie-helpfile. There you'll get all the necessary information about the very basics, and links to progress your learning curve. See also the Category Page Social Commands, where you'll find the basic commands that'll let you communicate with other players. You should also think about getting a client, as gaming through telnet or java can be a bit troublesome in the long haul. 'Intermediate' Are you already familiar with MUDs? Maybe you're just expanding your horizon? Well, look no further! 'Why VikingMUD?' Whats so special about Viking? *''We have been online since 1991, which gives us a long history with many players and developers.'' *''We have always been (and will always be) a non-profit organization (which means you can play the game for free).'' *''It doesn't require "diskspace" or a troublesome software installation for you to enjoy the game.'' *''It is still being maintained, improved and expanded with new realms and features for you to enjoy.'' *''You can advance levels and eventually create your own castle for others to enjoy.'' *''VikingMUD is a social game, where some choose to play, some choose to chat and others choose to code.'' For the experienced LPMUDder, Viking looks very much like old Genesis, the first LPMUD. We have not changed the layout of the backbone area, mostly for nostalgic reasons. However, other things are very different from the 2.4.5 mudlib we started evolving from in February 1991, such as the various areas that have been added. VikingMUD is a rather social MUD. Communicating with other players (the commands tell, shout and chat) cost no spell points. Playerkilling is allowed under very special circumstances, such as areas designed with that in mind, but in general, you may not attack other players. (See the game rules.) There are several so-called guilds on VikingMUD. In addition to the guilds, there are two clubs for the players to join. The Bastard Batallion and The Eagle Club. 'I'm here, now what?' First off you can start by browsing through the Points of Interest, a page devoted to places in Viking that is fairly important to know the whereabouts of. Secondly you should check out the Alias-helpfile, in which you'll find examples of some very basic aliases that would simplify your gaming experience. Thirdly you should log on, make a character and start exploring. Should you come across any questions as you check us out, use the in-game 'help' command, or check out our Helpfiles. 'Expert' So, you're an expert Viking(mudder)? Well, we got you covered. 'Areas' If you're looking for a specific area, maybe looking for some secrets and hidden stuff, you should check out the Areas Category Page. 'Monsters' Looking for a specific monster? Or just hints'n tricks to more effectively slay a certain mob? If so, check out our Monsters Category Page. 'Magical Items' Want to know where to get that cool, non-unique ring someone gave you? Well, look it up in our Magic Items Category Page. 'Unique Items' Don't know where to find a special unique item? Or just checking which one got that +3 str modifier? Well, look no further than the Unique Items Category Page. 'Contribute!' To effectively fill this Wiki with all the differents aspects of information, we need YOU! So, if you know stuff, get down with it and start editing a page! 'I know stuff' Great! Now, if you know what you want to write about, do a quick search to see if anybody else beat you to it. If they did, have no fear, you can still edit the page if there's information missing. There is no copyright here, the sole reason this Wiki exists is to fill it with every little aspect of VikingMUD, and in the process make it that much easier to get to know the beloved MUD of ours. To get you up to speed, read the Contribution-page, where you'll get all the information needed to get you started. Now go! Go! Go! 'Spread the Word' A Wiki is useless if noone reads it or contributes to it. So spread the word, through facebook, putting stickers on random windshields, easing it into a conversation with your grandmother, whatever you can think of. We want, nay NEED, players, and this Wiki was formed to aid new players as well as old. 'Special thanks to' Well, all the old geezers who kept the MUD running all these years. You can find out who they are here. Also thanks to the current Administration and Arches, for the amount of work you've put in to Viking. We wouldn't have survived without you. 'Latest activity' Category:home